Laxus Dreyar
"I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends! My family is Fairy Tail! I will crush my family's enemies!" ''- Laxus '''Laxus Dreyar' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. He is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, the son of Raven Tail Guild Master Ivan Dreyar and an adoptive older of Jack Terra. History Like many members of the guild, Laxus has been a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. At some point during his childhood, Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, implanted Dragon Lacrima into Laxus' body, granting him Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. As he grew up, Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov, and, as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so that he could prove himself and become a man in his own right. Laxus' father was later kicked out of the guild for being a danger towards other Fairy Tail members. This incident enraged Laxus, and he tried to convince Makarov to allow his father back into the guild, as they were still family members; despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father then set up his own guild, Raven Tail. When Makarov found and adopted Jack, Laxus didn't payed attention to him, dislike him, never accepted him, saying that he will never be his baby brother. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage, at the age of 17. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Laxus’ signature Magic over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body,but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise.By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier,and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum.The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning.His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential. This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Trivia * Laxus will be mentioned in Welcome Home, Jack. * Laxus makes his debut appearance in Jack, Saiyan of Fairy Tail (Jack's Story). * After redeemed his actions, Laxus and Jack finally make amends promising that he'll be a better older brother than in the past. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dreyar Family Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Grandsons Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Lightning Users Category:Characters with Character development Category:Characters with Scars Category:Teen Warriors' allies Category:Males Category:Former Villains